songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision 8
|presenters = Rita Ora|host = RTK|entries = 58|debut = -|return = |withdraw = |winner = Sirucho - "PreGomesh"|col1 = #22b14c|tag1 = Countries that have selected their artist and/or song|col2 = #FF0000|tag2 = Countries that did not qualify from the semi final|col3 = #FFD700|tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in YE 8|map = Mapa_YE_8.2.png‎|disqualified = None}}Your Eurovision 8, often referred to as YE, is the 8th edition of the Your Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Pristina',' Kosovo, following Kosovo's victory at the 7th Contest with "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)", performed by Dua Lipa. So, the host immediately became RTK. This will be the first time the competition will take place in Kosovo. The contest is scheduled to consist of 3 semi-finals and a Grand Final. Venue Beacuse Kosovo is one of the smallest countries in the world and because of less need for big arenas/indoor halls (venues) there is only one venue that could host Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 in Kosovo. That is Palace of Youth and Sports in Pristina. That multi-purpose venue is perfect for YESC 8. In 1975, a referendum was held, and citizens of Pristina, then capital of the Socialist Autonomous Province of Kosovo, voted in favor of building a large hall. The complex was finished in 1977. It was originally named "Boro and Ramiz" (Albanian: Boro-Ramiz, Serbo-Croatian: Боро и Рамиз), after two World War II Yugoslav Partisans and People's heroes of Yugoslavia, Boro Vukmirović and Ramiz Sadiku. Vukmirović was a Serb, while Sadiku was an Albanian, so the name was to symbolize brotherhood and unity of Serbs and Albanians. The building was heavily damaged in a fire on 25 February 2000. It was partially renovated, but the great arena and the large convention hall are still out of use. The ownership of the building is disputed between the Municipality of Pristina and the Kosovo Privatization Agency. The lesser arena is mostly used for basketball by Sigal Prishtina. In April 2014, it hosted the Final Four of the Balkan Basketball League The arena is also used for futsal, handball, athletics, basketball, volleyball, numerous other sporting competitions, and various concerts, exhibitions, fairs, conventions, and congresses. Great arena is currently out of function due to a fire back in 2000. Commentators and fans have called for the "Greater Coliseum" to be renovated and used for Sigal Prishtina's home games. The shopping center share a series of services such as a joint parking lot, 6D cinema, wellness center, numerous restaurants, cafes, and stores. The Newborn monument is located in front of the building. About the host city Pristina is the capital and largest city of Kosovo. It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. Geographically, it is located in the north-eastern part of Kosovo close to the Goljak mountains. The city is situated some 250 kilometres north-east of Tirana, 90 kilometres north of Skopje, 520 kilometres south of Belgrade and 300 kilometres east of Podgorica. Being Kosovo's largest city, Pristina is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies. One of the most important prehistoric cultures of Europe, the Vinča culture, evolved within the Pristina area in the 8th millennium BC. In ancient times, Illyrians and Romans inhabited the region. In the 4th century BC, the king of Dardanians, Bardyllis brought various tribes together in the area of Pristina, establishing the Dardanian Kingdom. The ancient city of Ulpiana, near Pristina, was considered one of the most important Roman cities in the Balkans. In the middle ages, Pristina was an important town in Medieval Serbia. It was a royal estate of Stefan Milutin, Stefan Uroš III, Stefan Dušan, Stefan Uroš V and Vuk Branković. During the ottoman period, Pristina was classified as an important mining and trading center on the Balkan market due to its position near the rich mining town of Novo Brdo. The city was known for its trade fairs and items, such as goatskin and goat hair, as well as gunpowder produced by artisans from Pristina in 1485. The first mosque in Pristina was built in the late 14th century, while under the Serbian rule. Pristina has always been considered as a city where tolerance and coexistence in terms of religion and culture has been part of the society in the last centuries. Preliminary results of the 2011 census put the population of Pristina at 198,000. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities. Motto and logo The motto of this edition's contest is taken from second name of last edition's winning song, but there was just added a hashtag (#), so the motto is just simple #mwah. The logo is colorful lips that are in normal position. Participation Until the deadline for submitting partcipation, 58 countries announced that they are going to participate in the Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 in Pristina, Kosovo. That has the 2nd highest number of participants in Your Eurovision history. Greenland, Morocco, Lebanon and Liechtenstein announced that they are not going to participate in this edition of Your Eurovision. There are no debuting countries in this edition which is happening for only the second time. Ireland, Lithuania, Iceland and Cyprus announced that they are returning in the contest with big expectations. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 In this semi-final there are 19 countries. Only the countries who participate in Semi-final 1 can vote along with England. Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points - one from jury and one from televoting. Semi-final 2 In this semi-final there are 18 countries. Only the countries who participate in Semi-final 1 can vote along with the Aland Islands. Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points - one from jury and one from televoting. Semi-final 3 In this semi-final there are 18 countries. Only the countries who participate in Semi-final 1 can vote along with Kosovo. Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points - one from jury and one from televoting. Grand Final In the Big 3 of YE 8 in Pristhina (Pristina) are Kosovo, England and Aland Islands. In the Grand Final of Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 there are 27 countries from the Big 3 and 8 countries from each semi-final that had the 8 highest scores. Only countries that are participants of YE 8 in Pristina can vote. All countries need to vote. Every country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points - one from jury and one from televoting. The jury votes will be announced by a spokesperson. Voting system and winner Each person who participate in contest must vote. In your comments or private messages you must put name of country you took in that YE. You have to send country's jury and televote points. Juries and televoting results can’t be identical. Voting must be in Eurovision Song Contest system. Deadline in each semi-final is 5 days, but in Grand Final is a week. Results of the voting will be in three parts, two with jury votes and one with televoting. Awards Marcel Bezençon Awards The Marcel Bezençon Awards were first handed out during the Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 in Pristina, Kosovo, honouring the best competing songs in the final. Founded by ESC Kuba, the awards are named after the creator of the annual competition, Marcel Bezençon. The awards were divided into three categories: Press Award, Artistic Award, and Composer Award. OGAYE The organisation consists of a network of over Your Eurovision Song Contest fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAYE fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main Eurovision Song Contest allowing members from clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 8th contest. Category:Your Eurovision